Anihilacja: Konklawe cz. 10
Osobisty wymiar Pustki był miejscem, do którego ten przenosił swoją świadomość, ilekroć uważał to za konieczne. Miejsce to odpowiadało imieniu swojego Pana- gdyż nie było tu praktycznie nic. Po nieskończonych przestrzeniach mrocznego wymiaru od czasu do czasu latały małe, przypominające gwiazdy świecące obiekty, które upodabniały to miejsce do przestrzeni kosmicznej. Pustka zwykle przebywał tutaj, gdy naprawdę nudziły go sprawy świata materialnego, bądź potrzebował odciąć się od uwagi członków Konklawe. Tak jednak nie było tym razem. Teraz ktoś go tutaj wezwał. A liczba istot w całej Rzeczywistości które byłyby w stanie tego dokonać, była bardzo ograniczona. - Wliczając mnie, tylko cztery osoby mają dostęp do tego wymiaru.- powiedział Pustka, idąc przed siebie i pozwalając latającym gwiazdom oświetlać od czasu do czasu swoje oblicze.- Smok Tajemnej Wiedzy, Upadły i..... W tym momencie w ciemności pojawiły się dwa nowe światła, w postaci migoczących żółtym światłem, kozich oczu. - Witaj.- rzekł głos, rozchodzący się po niemal całym wymiarze. - Tylko nie ty.- powiedział ze zrezygnowaniem w głosie Pustka. Gospodarz tego miejsca pstryknął palcami i momentalnie cała paleta kolorów w wymiarze zamieniła się ze sobą miejscami. Teraz to nieskończone przestrzenie emanowały białym blaskiem a nieliczne, czarne obiekty latały po jej wnętrzu. - Stęskniłeś się?- spytał Baphomet, wyciągając ręce i rzucając się na Pustkę. Ten jednak szybko wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, owinął dłoń wokól szyi bożka i zaczął go mocno dusić. - Z większym entuzjazmem powitałbym masowe rozwolnienie członków Konklawe.- powiedział Pustka, nie przestając dusić Baphometa. - D...dhaj sphokój....- dukał bożek, próbując złapać oddech. - Daj mi chociaż jeden powód, żebym NIE skręcił Ci karku.- powiedział Pustka. - Jhak....chhcesz....to skhręcaj....- powiedział Baphomet. Pustka nie oponował. Jeden, prosty ruch i pomieszczenie wypełnił dźwięk towarzyszący złamaniu kręgosłupa. Istota pamiętająca Początek Wszyskitego wypuściła swojego "gościa" z rąk, a ten padł bezwładnie na podłoże. - Przyznaję, to było zabawne.- zaśmiał się Pustka. - Dziękuję.- powiedział Baphomet wstając. - Iiii wszystko zepsułeś tym że wstałeś.- powiedział Pustka.- Mów czego chcesz i znikaj. Już i tak zbyt długo angażujemy się w sprawy tego żałosnego świata. - A skąd pomysł że nie chcę po prostu z tobą pogadać?- spytał Baphomet. Pustka ponownie zaczął go dusić. - Żhartowałem!- zakrzyknął bożek. Gospodarz ponownie skręcił mu kark i rzucił go na podłogę. Baphomet z kolei, ponownie wstał. - Cały żart polegał na tym, że miałeś już nie wstać i dać mi spokój.- powiedział Pustka. - Jakoś nieśmieszny ten żart.- powiedział Baphomet, masując się po szyi. - Ja bym się uśmiał.- odpowiedział Pustka.- A teraz wo... - Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś członkom Konklawe jak przechodzę do ich wymiarów?- powiedział Baphomet, przerywając tym samym wypowiedź rozmówcy. Pustka wyprostował się, przez co przewyższał teraz bożka o głowę. - Ta informacja nie jest im jakoś niezbędna.- odpowiedział.- Tym bardziej że wiedza o zdradzie jednego z członków Lawan Ur....Za bardzo się na tym skupią. Nie tego potrzebuje. Baphomet doskoczył do swojego rozmówcy, niemal przystawiając swoje ciało do jego. - A może po prostu Ci na mnie zależy?- spytał bożek. A Pustka, ponownie, zaczął go dusić. - Obrzydzasz mnie.- powiedział mroczny cień, po czym ponownie skręcił Baphometowi kark i rzucił nim o podłogę.- Heh. Ten żart się nie starzeje. - Przyszedłem Cię o coś poprosić.- powiedział Baphomet, wstając i masując się po szyi. - Wciąż istniejesz.- powiedział Pustka.- To niewystarczająca przysługa? - Śmieszne.- odpowiedział Baphomet.- Po prostu wkrótce dojdzie do pewnych....wydarzeń. A gdy nadejdzie czas, proszę żebyś się nie angażował. - Musisz mieć dla mnie coś szczególnego, żeby mnie przekonać.- powiedział Pustka. Baphomet wzruszył ramionami. - A jakie znaczenie mają marne prezenty?- spytał Baphomet, uśmiechając się i dosłownie świecąc oczami.- Skoro Czas się Zatrzymał. Pustka milczał, ale Baphomet był już pewny jego odpowiedzi. - Zgoda.- odpowiedział. - Tak!- zakrzyknął bożek.- Dziękuje za.... W tym momencie Pustka ponownie zaczął dusić "gościa", skręcając mu kark i rzucając na podłogę. - To nie było konieczne.- powiedział Baphomet, wciąż leżąc. - Wręcz przeciwnie.- odpowiedział Pustka. - Nie mogę słowami wyrazić swojej wdzięczności.- powiedziała zupełnie pozbawionym emocji głosem Spokojna, padając na kolana przed członkami Konklawe. Stojący na mostku lecącego nad Krajem Neszera członkowie Konklawe mieli mieszane uczucia. Vedrtal, Otarus, Cajad i Ohew w ogóle wydawali się nie być zainteresowani, Yrabryn wyglądał jakby wciąż trzymał urazę do Spokojnej a reszta członków przyglądała jej się ze zdziwieniem. - Sza....Spokojna.- powiedział Ze'ew.- Nie musisz. Właściwie taka nasza powinność- mordować istoty niszczące inne światy. - Kiedy sami ich nie niszczymy.- słusznie zauważył Chedwa. - Chedwa!- syknęli wszyscy zainteresowani. - Ja...po prostu....- ton głosu Spokojnej był niezwykły. Pozbawiony emocji a jednak zagubiony. Yrabryn warknął pod nosem a następnie zaczął zbliżać się do Spokojnej, a jego ciężkie kroki wprowadzały mostek w stan wibracji. Dziewczyna wciąż była na swoich kolanach, nie poruszając się nawet o centymetr, pomimo faktu że personifikacja berserskiego szału się do niej zbliżała. Lid'Og zrobił krok przed siebie, jak gdyby planując stanąć na drodzę przyjaciela, było jednak na to za późno. Yrabryn stał już przed klęczącą dziewczyną. - Wstawaj.- powiedział Człowiek Czystej Krwii. Spokojna spojrzała mu ze zdziwieniem w oczy. - A...ale ja....- zaczęła mówić, jednak Yrabryn złapał ją za włosy i mocno pociągnął do góry. - Yrabrynie!- zakrzyknął w ramach protestu Łowca, jednak przed interwencją powstrzymała go ręka Vulausa, która opadła na jego ramię. Spokojna pisnęła z bólu a Berserker podniósł ją tak, że teraz byli ze sobą twarzą w twarz. - Jesteś istotą która weszła do Baijt.- powiedział Yrabryn.- Pokonała Chedwe.... - Wcale nie!- zakrzyknął młodzieniec. - Spokojnie synu.- powiedział z troską w głosie Vulaus. - i niemal przekonała mnie, że odebrała mi zdobycz.- kontynuował Yrabryn. Spokojna opuściła wzrok. Wychodziło na to że Berserker domyślił się, że kula która przeszła przez Herkulesa była iluzją.- Nie chcę myśleć że może tego dokonać ktoś, kto nie może utrzymać się na własnych kolanach. W tym momencie Yrabryn puścił dziewczynę, a ta zaczęła powoli opadać, stając na własne nogi. - Jeśli byłaś w stanie tyle dokonać, to krocz pośród Morderców Bogów z uniesioną głową.- powiedział Człowiek Czystej Krwi.- Albo przestań się kompromitować i zejdź mi z oczu. Spokojna uśmiechnęła się. Po raz pierwszy była naprawdę szczęśliwa. Niestety, ten moment został szybko i brutalnie przerwany, przechodzącym przez Neszera alarmem. - Co się dzieje?- zakrzyknął Rejkanut. Cajad szybko podbiegł do panelu kontrolnego by wyczytać z niego dane dotyczące okrętu. - Działa Przyśpieszonej Plazmy przestały działać!- zakrzyknął Prorok.- Zagłuszacz również. Pola powoli przechodzą w tryb neiaktywności! - Zatrzymaj to!- zakrzyknął Vedrtal. W tym momencie Neszer przestał unosić się w powietrzu i zaczął powoli opadać w kierunku Kraju. - Nie mogę!- odpowiedział Cajad.- Wprowadzono kod awaryjnego wyłączenia systemów. - Czyj to kod?!- zakrzyknął Ohew. Potężny kosmiczny pancernik z sekundy na sekundę coraz bardziej zbliżał się do ziemi. - Cajad!- zakrzyknął Lid'Og.- Czyj to kod? Prorok z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na Biologa. - Twój.- odpowiedział Cajad. - Co?!- zakrzyknął Lid'Og. - Nie ma czasu.- powiedziała Spokojna, rozciągając swoje dłonie tak, że obejmowała wszystkich członków Konklawe. Dziewczyna rozdzieliła swoją moc pomiędzy wszystkich obejmowanych członków, sprawiając że zarówno ona, jak i oni, momentalnie stali się nietykalni. Przezroczyste ciała Ludzi Czystej Krwi przeszły przez ściany pancernika i uniosły się w powietrzu, patrząc jak najpotęzniejszy rodzaj kosmicznego okrętu uderza w pustkowie. Dobra wiadomość była taka że Neszer nie odnotował większych zniszczeń. Co innego Chatachewy, które rozbijając się o ziemię powodowały stosunkowo niewielkie, acz dobrze widoczne eksplozje. - To się jakoś wyklepie.- powiedziała Spokojna. - Jak to w ogóle mogło mieć miejsce?!- zakrzyknął Vedrtal, uderzając pięścią w leżącego Neszera. Wszyscy instynktownie spojrzeli na Lid'Oga. - Nawet o tym nie myślcie.- powiedział Biolog. Najbardziej intensywnie przyglądał mu się Vulaus. Kronikarz przypomniał sobie słowa klona Ra'aji- że jedyne co pamięta, to to że przy jej stworzeniu był inny członek Lawan Ur. Mówiąc prościej- w szeregach Konklawe obecny był zdrajca. Z perspektywy czasu Lid'Og był najoczywistrzym wyborem- był w końcu Biologiem, twórcą rzeczy organicznych. A kto wie, do czego mogła go pchnąć miłość do ludzkości... - Jeśli to nie sprawka Lid'Oga, to ktoś po prostu włamał się do naszych systemów.- powiedział Ohew.- Chyba już wolę myśleć że to akt sabotażu. - Przestańcie!- zakrzyknął Biolog.- Jestem waszym bratem, towarzyszem! Nieraz ryzykowałem dla was swoje życie, tak jak wy ryzykowaliście moje! W imię naszej sprawy zginął mój rodzony brat! Nie macie prawa żeby zarzucać mi zdradę! - Zatem ktoś ukradł Ci kod.- powiedział Ze'ew. - Nawet jeśli to....- zaczął Vulaus, jednak wtedy przerwał mu jakiś głos, dochodzący z oddali. Wszyscy obrócili się. Zobaczyli jak z lasu w ich stronę biegnie Kaucturus Lfowski, wymachujący na lewo i prawo swoim papierowym ręcznikiem. - Maaaaasz Ciiii looooosss!!- zakrzyknął Lfowski, biegnąc wyjątkowo szybko jak na swój stan fizyczny. - Co to za owad?- spytał Yrabryn. Vulaus westchnął. - Nawet nie pytajcie.- poprosił Kronikarz, idąc w stronę biegnącego żołnierza. - Absurdem jest istnienie Federacji, nieudanej kalki Imperium Srexusa!- krzyczał Lfowski, wciąż machając swoja bronią. - Uspokój się.- powiedział Vulaus, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń w geście uspokojenia. Lfowski uśmiechnął się i w przeciągu sekundy znalazł się tuż przy Vulausie. Ostrze skryte pod warstwą papiero-ręcznikową ukazało się przez chwilę, odbijając światło słoneczne. - Vulausie!- zakrzyknęła Spokojna, stając na drodzę ostrza. Nagłe, brutalne cięcie przepołowiło dziewczynę w pasie, a aura towarzysząca uderzeniu ostrza uderzyła w Vulausa, przebijając się przez jego skórę i przecinając wszystko aż do kręgosłupa. Kronikarz zakrzyknął z bólu, łapiąc w ręcę górną część konającej Spokojnej. Członkowie Konklawe spojrzeli na to wszystko ze zdziwieniem i wściekłością. Tym większą, że gdy ręcznik opadł, rozpoznali czym jest ostrze, które przepołowio Spokojną i niemal zrobiło to samo z Vulausem. Łowczy Kieł, mogące przeciąć dosłownie wszystko ostrze wyrastające Gyrtesom, strażnikom domeny Mag'azgrad'letyh Hraf'mettg'lio, Smoka Tajemnej Wiedzy. Kronikarz lekko się skulił. Nanoboty obecne w jego ciele rozpoczynały proces gojenia ran, ale robiły to o wiele wolniej niż powinny. - Vu....Vulausie....- wyszeptała Spokojna, wyciągając przed siebie trzęsącą się dłoń.- L....liczę...na...c...cie.... W tym momencie światło w jej oczach całkowicie zgasło, a jej ciało całkowicie zniknęło. Vulaus, Yrabryn, Chedwa i Ze'ew ścisnęli mocniej pięści ze wściekłości. Osobliwy duch był jedynie epizodem w ich życiu- ale zabawnym i pamiętnym. Nie zasługującym na to, by skończył się w ten sposób. - Ty...- warknął Vulaus. Kaucturus zaczął się śmiać. Jego śmiech, był czymś co Vulaus już niegdyś słyszał. Czymś, co trudno było zapomnieć. - No proszę proszę.- odezwał się Pustka. Lfowski machnął dłonią, momentalnie przybierając swój prawdziwy wygląd. - Witajcie, Łyżeczki!- zakrzyknął Baphomet, śmiejąc się swoim przeciwnikom prosto w ich twarze. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures